The Heirs of Hogwarts
by VerinaWrinn
Summary: The Founders of Hogwarts cast an ancient spell. If ever there was a danger too great after they died, there memories would be inherited by their descendants. Using the knowledge both their own and of their ancestors they would be able to protect Hogwarts from any and all evil. OoTP AU Pairings: Harry/Ginny Draco/Luna Tonks/Lupin DISCONTINUED AS OF 3/16/2017
1. Chapter 1

994 A.D

"Godric!" A black-haired witch called out. A wizard with unruly chestnut curls marched over to her. "What now, Rowena?" He asked, running his hand threw his locks. She gave him a glare before turning the book she was reading towards him.

Her pale finger pointed in the middle of a paragraph that was entirely written in Greek. "What does it say?" He questioned. She gave him a whack on the shoulder. "I taught you the Language Spell only a month ago! Honestly, Gryffindor, do you pay attention?"

"No, he's more brawns than brains, Sweetheart." A smooth voice said. "Salazar, play nice." A soft voice chided.

"Brilliant, you're all here! I was just showing this oaf," Rowena sent Godric a look, "This new spell I found."

The raven-headed witch turned the book towards the other Founders. The three stared at it in confusion before Salazar tapped his wand against the parchment.

" _Lingua Mutatio!"_

The words began to shift from Greek to English, and soon all the Founders wore the same expression of surprise.

"Rowena… you're not suggesting we do this?" Helga asked, clearly shocked. "Yes, I am! It's the perfect defense for the school!" Rowena exclaimed.

"How would it even work?" Godric questioned, running his fingers threw his hair once more.

"We simply cast the spell, and if ever the School is in grave danger that cannot be controlled, our memories… our consciousness would be sent to our direct descendants. They could use our knowledge, and their own to defeat whatever evil they came across!" Rowena explained, a broad smile on her face.

"And what happens if we have more than one alive descendant?" Helga asked skeptically. "It says right here: **The mind will go to the most capable of Heirs.** " Rowena read aloud.

"Then… gods, for this to work we all must have children!" Helga shrieked, just realizing what it meant. "Yes… but Helga, we would ensure the safety of Hogwarts for all time." Rowena said trying to convince her friend.

"Yes, you're right there. Though I cannot imagine Salazar as a loving father. Maybe we should not." Helga sighed.

"No. Rowena is right, this will protect our students. We will do this." Godric said in an authoritative voice.

So the Founders bound the spell, ensuring the safety of the students for the years to come. Though the spell would not be activated until a sour-faced woman dressed in all pink entered the school.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please give me your feedback, I want to know if I should continue the story! Have any questions? Just ask! Fav, Follow, Review either way I'm immensely happy! Okay Wreaders, Verina Wrinn out! Disclaimer: I actually do own one thing! That spell! I made it up Oh and the plot of course! :) but other than that I own nothing, which is kind of sad...**

 **Mischief Managed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Little backstory, not much, then we get to the action!**

Harry Potter's life was getting more and more hectic by the minute. He was starting to question his sanity when he saw 'supposedly' horseless carriages. He did a quick double take, and started to feel a bit queasy.

Pulling the wagons were dark horse-like creatures, they reminded him of something that Hagrid would look after in his spare time. He continued to stare at them as if in a trance. He saw Ron exclaim something, and quickly snapped his attention back to his friends.

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron whined, while the others headed to the wagons. "What _are_ those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked him, his eyes drifting back to the nightmarish horses.

"What things?"

"Those horse-"

Luna appeared, startling both Ron and Harry. She gave them each a wispy smile. "Hello Ronald, Hello Harry."

"Hello." Harry nodded to her, then turned to Ron, "I was saying, what are those horse things?"

Ron gave him a weird look, and searched around. "What horse things?" He asked, the three nearing the carriage Hermione and Ginny were waiting in.

"The horse things!" Harry exclaimed, physically dragging his best friend to the odd creature. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Ron asked, getting panicked. "At - There! Between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there-" Harry stopped as he got a strange thought.

"Can't… Can't you see them?"

"See _what_?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?" Harry asked, nearly pleading. Ron looked very startled now, "Are you feeling all right, Harry?" He asked, concern seeping into his words.

Harry just gave a nod, too confused to produce a sentance. Why couldn't Ron see them? He could be joking, Harry thought, then realized that it would be a feeble attempt at any sort of humor. "Shall we get in, then?" Ron questioned, the worried expression still on his face. Harry gave another nod, this time while speaking, "Yeah, yeah go on…"

"It's all right." A delicate voice said from behind Harry. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Can you?" Harry asked desperately. "Oh yes," Luna said, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am." She gave a faint smile once more and boarded the wagon. Harry hesitantly followed her lead.

The ride to the castle was bumpier than he remembered, often clutching the sides of the carriage. The castle was in sight in mere seconds. He had lost himself in the horrible horses that he hadn't realized that they already reached the entrance to the school.

The students hopped down from the wagon and fled into the Great Hall. Harry scanned the Staff Table looking for Hagrid, who was mysteriously missing. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione and the trio waited for the Sorting Hat to start singing its song.

"In times of old when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The Founders of our noble school,

Thought never to be parted.

The Founders always made sure

Our school would be safe,

Though they never expected the horrors

Their Heirs had yet to face.

Rowena Ravenclaw found a spell

To protect our proud school,

Salazar never thought they needed it,

But he was such the fool.

Bound in blood the protection was made,

To bring them back once more

If ever there was an evil raid,

The memories would be restored.

The Founders will be returned,

There are just hiding within,

Now with nothing more than waiting,

Let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

Everyone gave a hesitant clap, though no one knew quite exactly what the hat was trying to say. Dumbledore gave the ragged piece of leather an odd look but ignored it once more.

"Was that a warning?" Ron asked Hermione. "I think. Though I'm not quite sure." She said with a puzzled look.

The Sorting took place, many first years getting sorted into Ravenclaw. Luna found herself now sitting next to a still nervous first year. "It's quite all right." She said wispy as ever, "You'll like Ravenclaw."

The first year girl gave Luna a wide eyed look. "I-I never thought I'd be sorted here… I… My mom told me that the password to the Ravenclaw common room was a riddle. What if I never get in? I might be late for all my classes, and I could get a detention!"

"Oh, well, there's usually more than one person trying to figure out the riddle. And us older years will help the younger years, you won't get left behind. I promise." Luna vowed. "T-Thanks. I-I'm Cecilia Parkinson." The young girl said.

"Nice to meet you Cecilia Parkinson, I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna gave a faint smile, and the two of them focused back on the Headmaster.

Slytherin had a record low amount of first years join them. Only ten kids out of nearly ninety. Draco Malfoy couldn't keep a scowl off his face, it became more apparent every time he glanced at the Gryffindor table. Potter, the prat, trying to get attention with the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament Incident. Though he was right, the Dark Lord had returned. He was often staying in Draco's house.

Still, Draco kept scowling. He suddenly felt his hand being encased by another. He turned. Pansy Parkinson, as usually, was pretending they were a couple again. At first it had all been because Blaise Zambini and numerous others had been trying to court the girl. In a rash move she ended up kissing Draco out of the blue, whispering to him "Just play along." And they had been 'just playing along' for nearly two years now.

"Just play along?" He whispered to her. She gave a sly grin, "Just play along." The two tuned out the Headmaster, both going into their own little worlds.

The first shriek was heard at the Ravenclaw table. On the ground was a blonde girl that was gripping her head. "Stop! Stop!" Luna screamed, Cecilia was the first one next to her, trying to see what was wrong with her new friend.

Tears formed in her silver eyes, everyone was in shock, even the teachers. Dumbledore started to head towards the girl followed by other teachers. "Godric!" Luna screeched, gripping her head once more.

Harry didn't know what he was doing, or even why he was doing it. But the minute Luna had yelled 'Godric' he started running towards her. He was nearly at the table, then a loud ringing erupted in his head. A pressure that he had never felt before.

Harry dropped to the ground, muffling cries, memories flashed before his eyes. Ones that weren't his. He let out a blood-curdling scream. "Rowena!" He yelled, wait why was he yelling that? His hands clutched the sides of his face, he felt blood running down his cheeks. He saw some people crowd around him, the most familiar being a bushy-haired girl and a red-headed boy.

Pansy and Draco decided that they were going to check out what was going on instead of being frozen in their seats. Two people screaming bloody-murder started giving everyone almost instant headaches.

Draco felt like a hammer was pounding on his head. He tried to keep walking towards the noise, but found himself falling. THUMP! He landed against the cold floor. Clutching his own head. He heard a new scream, then he realized that it was his own. "Hasseey ayaeeh hatheeey!" Draco screamed in Parseltongue, which was to the shock of everyone. Even Dumbledore took a step back.

Soon the three students stopped their high-pitched screeches. Each one passed out on the floor. Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Snape levitated the kids to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey trailing close behind them.

 **A/N: Sooooo, good, bad? Awesome? Terrible? Let me know! Here's a little challenge for you, my dear readers... First: What do you think is going to happen next? Two: Who do you think Hufflepuff's Heir is going to be? If you're the first person to guess who Hufflepuff's Heir is correctly I'll throw your name into the story! Ok Wreaders, thanks for wreading! Review! Fav! Follow! Show your love!**

 **Special Thanks to: SweetMusicAng3l (First Reviewer/Follower! BTW: You'll be seeing them interact soon again!), Geetac (First Favoriter! Thanks!), Kat8735 (Thanks to you to!), Guest (I'll update as soon as possible!), Angel-Hime-Chan (Thanks! Like ur name too!), Frizzylocks (Thank You!), Blacky77 (You rock! And made my day too!), The Omnitrix Conquer (Your name is a mouthful! I love it!), Gonewiththerain09 (At first I thought ur name was Gone with the wind!) and finally Shannon Dee (Yep! Tons of possibilities and plot twist ahead!) Thanks everyone!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys get to see the Founders interact again! Yay! :)**

Twenty Minutes before the Great Hall Feast

"I am nothing but a child in his eyes, Sirius." A woman with unusually bright-pink hair complained. "Have you ever considered that he thinks that because you act like a child, Tonks?" The fugitive asked, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"I… Just because I happen to be fun doesn't mean that I'm childish." She crossed her arms, giving him an annoyed look. "I mean, he's just boring… Utterly boring… reads all day… I don't even like him." She huffed.

"You've got it bad, Nymphadora." He said with a bark-like laugh. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She said, her hair turning a brilliant orange. She shook her head, her locks turning back to their unnatural bubble-gum color.

"I'm going down stairs." She said while leaving the convict happily amused. "I'm not a child." She mumbled to herself. She tripped on thin air, and caught herself before she could fall. She rolled her eyes, and headed into the Lounge room.

Remus was sprawled out on the couch, a large book in hand, reading feverishly. "Wotcher." Tonks said with a grin, "What are you reading?"

"Oliver Twist." He answered, his eyes never moving once from the page. "Is that a Muggle book?" She asked, leaning towards him. "Yes."

She slumped back, _Boring git… reading all day long, never playing around, never talking to me…_ "What's it about?" She questioned.

"An orphan that learns to survive the streets of London." He answered, this time looking at her. "Sounds like someone we know." She said. He nodded. _Boring git…_

"Do you like me, Remus?" She asked out of the blue, part of her wanting to clasp her hands over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. He lowered the book, "Yes, you're rather nice… when you're not being immature."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "See what I mean?" He asked her. "I mean, do you… _like_ me?" She questioned exasperated. "I'm too old for you." He retorted.

"That's not what I asked."

"It's still true."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Just answer the question, Remus." She demanded. He began reading his book once more. "And you call me immature!" She scoffed.

Tonks stalked away, she reached the stairs when she started to feel an insane amount of pressure in her head. Suddenly it felt like a thousand knives were being shoved into her skull. She let out a loud scream, gripping her head, she slowly fell to the ground.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She yelled. She barely heard the two sets of footsteps run over to her. "Tonks, what's wrong?" A voice asked her, she couldn't make out whose it belonged to. "Make it stop!" She sobbed, she felt herself being lifted into a strong pair of arms.

The familiar feeling of Apparation swept over her, it tugged at her stomach, though she barely felt it.

"Help her!" A desperate voice demanded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luna was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes, her vision foggy, and propped herself up. She looked at the familiar surroundings, she was in the Hospital Wing, and she wasn't the only one there. She glanced back and forth at the dark haired boy and the platinum haired boy. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Why where they here?

That's when Luna started remember everything that happened. Memories flashed before her eyes once more, but there was no pain attached to them.

 _ **She was talking with a blonde witch, both were laughing. "It's not my fault! That's just what my boggart happens to be!" The blonde girl cried out. "Next time we must banish one of those nasty creatures, I'm making you do it, Helga!" Rowena laughed at her.**_

Another memory swirled into view.

 _ **Rowena and a man dressed in a deep ruby color were dueling one another. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled, while at the same time the man shouted "Flipendo!"**_

 _ **Both skilled duelers dodged the energy that was shot at each of them. Rowena laughed, "Learn a new spell, Godric?"**_

" _ **Locomotor Wibbly!" Godric yelled back as an answer. "Protego!" A shield of blue light formed in front of the witch. "Tarantallegra!" She shouted, a green jet of light hitting Godric. His feet started to dance uncontrollably. "You need to read more." Rowena laughed, watching the wizard struggle to understand what was going on.**_

" _ **Levicorpus!" Godric managed to yell. A jet of lime green light hitting Rowena in the chest. She began to levitate, and was flipped upside down, her dress falling over her. She struggled to keep her heavy skirts up. "Godric Gryffindor! That was a rather stupid move! You're going to regret getting a peek at my undergarments!"**_

" _ **Odd how stupidity and bravery often coincide. And I don't regret the view I just got." He announced, his legs still dancing rapidly. She scowled at him.**_

" _ **What are you two doing?" A new voice asked. The dueling pair turned their gaze to Helga, who had just entered the room.**_

" _ **Isn't it obvious?" Rowena asked while making sure her skirt wouldn't fall down. "We're dueling." Godric pitched in.**_

 _ **Helga sighed, pulling out her wand, she waved it over the two of them. Rowena fell down onto the floor while Godric collapsed from exhaustion. "I feel like I should yell at you rather than thank you." Rowena said rubbing the bump on her head. "You're just lucky I didn't leave you up there for a longer time, Rowena." The blonde witch said with a laugh.**_

Another memory flashed before her eyes.

 _ **Rowena was sitting in the Hogwarts Library. She was reading her book upside-down, humming while she read. "Hello, Ravenclaw." A silky voice said, nearing her was a man with deep black hair, slightly sunken-in eye sockets, and cold silver eyes.**_

 _ **She ignored him, and turned another page. "Why are you reading a book upside-down?" He drawled, sitting next to her. She flipped to the next page.**_

" _ **I thought you were supposed to be the brains, Sweetheart." He taunted. "I am the brains, Slytherin." She scoffed at him. He looked at her with feigned surprise, "So the bookworm has a set of teeth, wonderful." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.**_

" _ **Why are you trying to antagonize me?" She asked him, closing her book. He gave her a calculating look. "Why didn't you answer my question?" He countered. "Why should I?" She retorted. "An answer for an answer, Sweetheart." He gave her a sly grin.**_

" _ **I read upside-down because I remember things better that way." She said.**_

" _ **We've only spoken a handful of times, I thought I'd get to know you." He responded.**_

" _ **You tried to get me to argue with you, you didn't learn anything about me." She crossed her arms, giving him an accusing glare. "I learned a lot about you, Sweetheart." He purred. "And what, pray tell, did you learn?"**_

" _ **I learned that you don't like arguments, but you won't avoid them either, which is probably due to your vast knowledge, you could dish out insults like they were nothing because you know how to make them hurt. You get to the point of things, rather than dance around them as if they weren't there, that is due to your need for answers. You question everything, like the true philosopher you are. And you don't scold me when I call you Sweetheart, which means either you don't care what I say or that you learned to ignore people who call you names." He rattled off, as if he did that every day.**_

 _ **Rowena fought hard to not gape at him. "How do you know all that?" She asked hesitantly, a bit unnerved by him, but more interested. "You forget what traits make a Slytherin…" He said, a smirk plaguing his face. He got up and walked out of the Library, leaving a confused witch behind.**_

Luna snapped out from the trance. She remembered everything. Who was she? Luna or Rowena? She sighed, throwing her hand on her forehead, trying to comprehend everything. She finally understood now, why she loved to read upside-down, why she believed in creatures no one had seen in hundreds of years, why she ended up in Ravenclaw when her mum was in Gryffindor and her dad was a Hufflepuff. Everything made a disturbing amount of sense.

She had two sets of memories now, a vast knowledge on things most advanced wizards and witches didn't know, and she had a mission to complete. Luna huffed. Hogwarts was in great peril, that's why she remembered everything. She had a job to do, but what dangers would she have to face?

* * *

 **A/N: Congrats to Robyn Anne for being the first person to correctly guess the Hufflepuff Heir! And a shout out to Ace that guessed correctly too! Special thanks to: I love the golden trio, Brinney, Sadnaya, Extremefire321, Shiun'in Ventus, (Thanks! And good guess!), Alaskawoman25, Bigred20, .5, 77, Guest (Thanks!), Geetac (I'm glad you think so!), Kieronmoran, Pau-nya (Your review made my day! Thank you sooooo much :) ), Gonewiththerain09 (Thanks for the feedback! And good guess!), Belldandy55555, Vivekgk3, SuperPotterMerWhoLocked!**

 **To Sherlock fans that may be reading this, I based Salazar off Sherlock for this chapter, I think that he would be just as unnerving as him! Btw, you guys make my day, keep reviewing, favoriting, following, and showing your love! It keeps me going! Feel free to ask any questions too!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus was pacing anxiously at the foot of Tonks's Hospital Bed. He had taken her to St. Mungo's, and he was worried out of his mind. A nurse came in carrying a bunch of different potions. "Excuse me sir, can you help me with these?" She asked politely. He nodded, putting a few vials on a stray table. "Thank you much." She said with an appreciative grin. As she walked out she tripped on thin air, but caught herself before she fell.

Remus couldn't help but think of Tonks and how she was always falling over things. Then he started getting concerned that a nurse could be as clumsy as Tonks. The nurse turned back to him, "I'm just an assistant. I won't be doing anything important." She said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sure your more than capable Miss…" He trailed off. "Anne, Robyn Anne. Most people call me Robyn though." Robyn gave Remus another grin then left the room.

He went back to pacing…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he reached across his cot and grabbed his glasses. He didn't need them on to recognize where he was, he had been in the Hospital Wing more time than he could count. He slid the metal frames onto his face. The first thing that he realized was that he was not alone, no he figured that Luna would be here to, but why was Draco here?

Harry watched as memories suddenly came to him, as if he was viewing a film at the Cinema.

 _ **He was walking with three other people up a very large hill. He breathed heavily as the climb became steeper. A wide smile spread over his face. On the horizon was a large majestic stone Castle.**_

The memory shifted.

 _ **Godric was smiling at something, a ginger-haired woman. "Observing the merchandise?" A low voice asked, taking another sip of Butterbeer. "Not at all, what would make you say that, Salazar?" Godric questioned. "The way you keep casting glances at her when you think no one is looking, the twitch of fear when I confronted you on it, and the quick denial as well as directing a question back onto me." He explained.**_

" _ **I don't like it when you do that." Godric scoffed. "Then answer my questions right away, instead of wanting an explanation." Salazar said cynically, "Just go over to her, aren't you supposed to be brave?"**_

Another memory came into view.

 _ **Godric was trying to stay as quiet as possible as he hunched down in the tall greenery. "Another witch trial?" A woman asked, looking through the bushes that blocked them from the public. "Helga, be quiet." Salazar hissed. "Well?" She whispered to Godric, who was trying to get a better look at the site before them.**_

" _ **Yes, a girl named… Ravenclaw, I think." He whispered back. "Well why aren't you helping her then?" She asked pulling out her wand. "Not yet!" Salazar snapped at her. "Why not? Please explain." She demanded.**_

" _ **The girl's a witch, she'll find a way out of her predicament, and then she'll probably stun the whole crowd." Salazar explained. "How do you know that?" Both Godric and Helga asked at the same time. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, they shook their heads both giving him a glare. "She keeps glancing at her forearm, which is where she keeps her wand, you can tell because there are numerous wear-marks there. She has also been observing the crowd, instead of observing her trial, so she is making a plan of attack." He explained to them.**_

" _ **You're scary sometimes." Helga whispered, putting her own wand away. "How'd she get caught, that's the real question?" Godric commented. Salazar was about to answer but was cut off by Godric, "Don't answer that, Slytherin, or I'll hex you."**_

The memory changed.

" _ **Run! Don't ask questions! Just run!" Godric yelled to his three friends. "What did you do now?" Helga asked. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her along, "No time for questions!" He snapped. Rowena and Salazar followed their lead.**_

 _ **Suddenly a loud roar was heard. "Godric! What did you do?!" Rowena yelled. "I said, don't ask!" He shouted back. A blast of fire flew by her, "What did you do!" She screeched.**_

" _ **Isn't it obvious, Sweetheart?" Salazar shouted. "Don't start, Slytherin!" She yelled, turning around. "Keep running!" Helga shrieked. Rowena's eyes widened. "Rowena!" Godric scolded, sprinting towards her.**_

 _ **A large Hungarian Horntail swooped down, blowing fire at the four. "Protego!" Godric shouted, blue light protecting them from the flames. "Aguamenti!" Rowena said, aiming her wand at the stray fire that was burning on the ground.**_

" _ **You are an idiot, Gryffindor!" Rowena snapped before casting another protection-spell. "Idiocy and bravery often coincide!" He retorted, dodging flames.**_

" _ **This time you were only an idiot!" She chastised. Flames got through her barrier but before they could hit her she was tackled to the ground. "Stop playing around and pay attention!" Salazar whispered in her ear. "Don't get yourself killed!" He snapped, helping her stand once more.**_

 _ **They battled the dragon for almost an hour straight until it got bored and flew away. All breathing heavily, the Founders sat down. "What did you do?" Helga asked. "I may have woken a dragon up." He answered carefully. "You may have?" Helga asked incredulously. "I may have." Godric said with a half-grin.**_

" _ **How did you wake it up?" Rowena questioned. "May have poked it." He said uncharacteristically sheepish. "Poked it? From the way it behaved I'd say you tickled it." Helga commented, Salazar nodded in agreement.**_

" _ **Now, Godric, what have you learned today?" Rowena asked him playfully. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon." He said, looking on the horizon where the Horntail had fled.**_

Harry shook his head, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. But he knew better, he knew he wasn't imagining this. He turned to Luna, realizing that she was awake.

"R-Rowena?" Harry asked timidly. She gave a smile, "Yes, Godric." She answered, her voice lost of her usual wispiness.

 **A/N: Special thanks to: To Everyone that Followed and Favorited! There were so many thank I couldn't even find all the people who did! To the Reviewers: Cassandra30 (Thanks for the feedback!), Robyn Anne (No kidding! I can totally see Remus as Watson too!), 6raindog (I will! Thanks!), httpkirby (I agree, I just couldn't get it out of my head lol!), Cbear8 (Ikr! I mean Sherlock and Salazar seem like they would be alike! And yes, Founder's memories will be bolded throughout the story.), Guest (I will!), Pau-nya (You made my day again! I love reading your reviews! And I like what ur thinking about the story… And you were right about this chapter! Thanks for the offer too!)**

 **Again thank you to everyone who read this story! Show your love, review, fav, follow!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was sitting next to Tonks, holding her hand. It had been almost an hour and she still hadn't woken up. The doctors assured him that she would be fine. Oh what was he doing? She was too young for him, only a little more than half his age. He started tapping his fingers on her bed. He was an idiot, he would just be holding her back.

"Wake up." He whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco shot up from his cot. Where was he? He looked around. The Hospital Wing, of course. He slammed back down onto the bed, trying to comprehend what had happened. He groaned as old memories resurfaced.

 _ **He was dueling with a young witch, and she seemed to be winning. "Expelliarmus!" She had shouted. His wand flew into her hand. She gave him a grin. "Good job, Sweetheart." He smirked back.**_

Another memory swirled into view.

" _ **Salazar?" A quiet voice asked aloud. He walked out from the shadows. "I didn't think you'd come, Sweetheart." He said with a smirk on his face. "I didn't think I would either. But it was only logical." She stated.**_

 _ **He made flowers appear out of thin air. "For you, madam." He said with a teasing look in his eye. She decided against better judgment to play along, "Thank you good sir." She curtsied.**_

The memory shifted.

" _ **I'm leaving." He announced to his once friends. "Leaving? Why?" Helga asked. "We simply do not share the same beliefs anymore." He responded, turning away from the three, he walked into the hallway.**_

" _ **Salazar!" Rowena yelled to him, he kept walking. "Salazar!" She shouted again. He stopped. "Why, why are you doing this?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.**_

" _ **I told you, we do not share the same beliefs anymore." He said curtly. "What about us?" She questioned after a moment. He looked at her, his own eyes filling with water. "There is no more us." He answered.**_

" _ **You're throwing what we have away? Like rubbish?" She asked, forcing herself to stay brave. "Find someone else to give your heart to." He snapped, turning away from her. His heart was breaking, but he knew she couldn't come with, she belonged at Hogwarts.**_

" _ **I thought you were different." She said, though no malice was in her voice. "You forget what traits make a Slytherin…" He sneered, then walked away from her, forever.**_

Draco winced. Why was this happening, to him of all people! He sat back up and saw Harry and Luna in a deep conversation. Luna… no Rowena, how could he face her? After everything he had done.

Harry looked over at him and the Gryffindor nudged Luna. She turned around, and met Draco's silver eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, lot of things have been going on... Hope you liked the Chapter! Show you love! Rate! Review! Follow!**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Luna gave Draco a frown and turned back to Harry. The Gryffindor gave her an understanding look. "I'm over him, Harry." She said quickly and somewhat bitterly. He raised an eyebrow. "I _am_. We have bigger fish to fry anyway." She implored.

"You're right Rowe-Luna." He agreed. "Call me Luna, Harry. That's what everyone in this time knows me by." She said with a small laugh. He nodded. Luna looked back over at Draco and waved him over.

He walked over hesitantly, but being his Slytherin-Self, he hid behind his arrogance. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw." He nodded to each of them.

"Slytherin." The two other Founders said in unison. After a brief awkward silence, Luna began to speak. "We all know what this means, yes?" She asked. Harry and Draco nodded in response.

"The question is why are we needed?" She wondered. "And who is Helga's heir?" Harry pitched in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tonks woke up with a start, she rolled off her hospital bed and landed on the cold floor. "Ow…" She hissed while grabbing her already sore head. She looked around her room, Remus was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, and he was snoring. Loudly.

Visions flashed before her eyes.

 _ **She just turned seven and she was already running away from her home. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tucked her wand into her stocking. "Bye." She whispered to her house, then she ran.**_

 _ **Taking a right, she ducked behind a large bush. And had a large shock when she bumped into somebody. She pulled out her wand. "Who are you?!" She asked a boy who was maybe a year older than her.**_

" _ **Godric. Who are you?" He questioned, gripping his wand in his hand. "Helga." She said lowering her weapon.**_

" _ **What are you doing here then, Helga?" Godric asked.**_

" _ **I'm running away." She admitted.**_

" _ **Why?" He questioned.**_

" _ **Because." She snapped back.**_

" _ **Because?" He prompted.**_

" _ **My family." She said while biting one of her fingernails.**_

" _ **Is it bad?" He wondered. She nodded her head. "Mine is too." He comforted. "Yours?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." He compromised. "My family treats others… so cruelly. I don't agree with them." Helga said.**_

" _ **What do they do?"**_

" _ **Don't ask." She said with a sigh.**_

" _ **My family are a bunch of cowards." He told her. "That's going to be my legacy, forever. Godric Gryffindor, the Son of a Coward." He sighed.**_

 _ **She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Guess we both have it quite bad." She said.**_

Tonks laughed, and woke up Remus. "You're alright." He said thankfully. "Worried about me, were you?" She snapped. He was taken aback by her tone.

He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "Go away, Remus." She ordered while getting back onto her bed. He gave a frown and nodded.

She laid down as the door shut. _Stupid git! Idiot! Dult! Saying he doesn't care then being here, worrying about me…_

She sighed. This was getting complicated.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They always make my day! Don't worry I won't stop writing this! Show your lovely love! Review! Favorite! Follow!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am Alive! Be prepared for the loooong Authors note at the end! And please read it :) Thanks!**

Tonks looked around for her wand, which surprisingly wasn't in boot. "Where are you?" She asked aloud, a habit she acquired from years of being an only child. Well in this life anyone, Tonks distinctly remembered Helga's siblings always being loud and quite rude. All accept one.

She held her hand out, " _Accio_ Wand." She spoke clearly. Her wand flew to her hand, and she smiled. Then she stopped for a second. She didn't use wandless magic. No, she never did. But Helga was very adept at it.

" **Ugh! Where is it?" A teenage Helga asked herself, frustrated. "Where's what?" A voice asked. "Nothing, brother." She said dismissively.**

" **Did you lose your wand again, Hel?" He questioned rhetorically. "Possibly, and I told you not to call me that, Geoffrey." She said irritated.**

" **Sorry Hels. Didn't mean to make you upset." He deadpanned. "Will you let me show you something?" He asked her. She nodded.**

 **He held his hand up, "** _ **Accio**_ **Helga's Wand." And her wand flew to her older brother's hand. "How?" She wondered curiously.**

" **I'll teach you."**

Tonks smiled at the memory. With a flick of her wand she apparated from the hospital and back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luna gave another audible groan of frustration. "How are we supposed to find her?" She questioned aloud, one of her techniques in figuring things out. "You're the smart one, Sweetheart." Draco said sarcastically.

She glared at him, "You've lost the right to call me that."

Hidden behind his many walls he felt some of his heart breaking, but heartbreak quickly turned to frustrated anger. "You don't dictate what I do." He snarled at her.

"Do you really want to fight?" She half-yelled, "Because I would more than like to." She pulled out her wand, gripping it tightly. "Sure, Sweetheart. Let's see if you can really beat me." He challenged.

Harry sat on the sidelines, trying to get a word in edge wise, but he was being ignored. More ignored than a white crayon.

"I've beaten you numerous times already, I can do it again." She snapped.

"Oh really? What if I said I let you win all those petty duels?" He retorted. Her eyes went wide.

"I'd call you a liar." She said, the tension in the room rising.

Draco stood up, wand in-hand aimed at Luna. "I let you win." He said with a smirk. That pushed Luna over the edge.

"Liar!" She accused, casting a hex at him. He quickly dodged it, sending back to her a jinx.

Harry was stunned, it was a very odd site seeing the quiet, somewhat 'loony' Luna dueling Draco, a bully and a prat. He watched as the two sent spells back and forth.

Harry picked up his wand, " _Expelliarmus!_ " He yelled and both Luna's and Draco's wand flew to him. "This is not the time to fight." Harry said, mustering up all the authority he had. "We have been called back for a reason, and that reason was certainly not to let you to have a lover's quarrel!" He snapped.

Luna for the most part looked guilty, but in her eyes you could tell she meant to do far worse that a duel. As for Draco he was his statue self, no emotion showing, not even in his eyes.

"Now, what we are going to do is find Helga. That is our priority. Understood?" Harry asked. The two other founders gave a nod.

 **A/N: Okay, not the longest chapter ever, but I felt like I needed to give you guys something! Now to answer a few questions!**

 **To Xen84: First, I seriously loved your question! It made me do a lot of thinking! And I have come up with an answer! Okay so the short answer is: It's just like Once Upon a Time, think of when they suddenly remember their lives and they used both the information there fairytale selves had and there Storybrooke selves had. The Longer version is this: So let's use Harry as an example, he has all his memories from his own life, but when the Founders memories came in, he got their memories too. So its not like the Founders invaded their bodies, it's them using both sets of memories and create kind of a mesh between the two, so Godric and Harry meshed together, kinda creating a Godrry (lol that sounds like a ship name.) I hope that kind of helped with any confusion!**

 **To Pau-nya: Well as you read, Luna/Rowena and Draco/Salazar don't really know how to deal with all their feelings, so they are going to be going down a bit of a bumpy road before things get better.**

 **To Son Of Whitebread: Yes they are.**

 **Special thanks to Lady of Sign who motivated me to post the chapter tonight. And special thanks to all who reviewed followed and favorited, you guys have no idea how nice it is to see that people are actually enjoying my writing, it means sooooo much!**

 **And a Sidenote: Check out my Star Wars Stories, A New Fate and Rebellion: The Spectral Crystal, if you like OC's (which aren't Mary Sues… At least I don't think they are, lol) you should check them out! Also I'm thinking of writing a Once Upon A Time Fanfic: Here's the pairings I have some ideas for Rumbelle, Rumpelstiltskin/OC, Jefferson/OC, Graham/OC, and OutlawQueen.**

 **Give me Feedback! And Here's my questions for Today!**

 **do you think will happen next in HoH (Heirs of Hogwarts)? 2. Any other Pairings you want to see in HoH? 3. Favorite OUAT pairing that I listed?**

 **Show your Love!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long authors note again! Your questions get answered!**

Luna huffed out any last angry feelings, then started to skim over all the knowledge that she had gained from Rowena's memories. "A tracking spell, that's all we need." Luna said, her voice becoming somewhat wispy.

She closed her eyes tightly and rattled through the information in her brain. "No… no… no…." She spoke out loud, groaning in frustration with each word. "Wait… this could work." She said opening her eyes.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"It's a potion. There's a lot of ingredients… Professor Snape could have some of them…" She said uncertainly, "It's call Fin Perierat. You might have heard of it?"

She was met with blank stares. "I guess not." She sighed, she would have to explain everything, as usual. "It guides the drinker to the person they are thinking of, but it only works if they have met the person previously." Luna clarified.

"That sounds illegal and like a potion a stalker would use." Draco quipped.

"It _is_ illegal. At least in this day and age. I don't even know if it would work. We have the memories of the Founders, we essentially are them in a way, but that doesn't change that I, as Luna, have never met Helga. Same with you two." She clarified again.

"What is the chance that this will work?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"They're so low, that they almost don't even exist." Luna sighed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tonks appeared in the bedroom she had been staying in for the past few weeks. She gathered up her belongings, which included her charmed bag, a pair of sunglasses and an old magazine.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. Tonks sighed, she hadn't expected for her cousin to be home. "Just me, Sirius." She called out to him.

"Tonks? What are you doing here? You should be at Mungo's!" He said crossly while heading up to her room.

"I'm fine." She said assuredly while walking past the fugitive.

"You screamed bloody murder and passed out! That's not fine." He countered, following her as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm fine, okay. I just need to go." She said hastily. "Go? Go where?" Sirius wondered incredoulsy.

"Somewhere." She answered cryptically. He shook his head, "Somewhere? Nymphadora, you can't just leave, you have a job, and you've made an oath to the Order!" Sirius argued.

"I just need a moment. Look, if the Order needs me they can contact me, through an Owl or a Patronus. And my job can wait…" She retorted while opening the door to leave.

"Don't even think about following me, Sirius. I don't want to risk you getting caught." She said, ready to go.

"What about Remus?" He questioned, trying to stall her. She sighed. "That's complicated." She said quietly.

"He'll be worried about you." Sirius claimed.

"That seems like the only time he ever notices me. He's a git. He doesn't matter." Tonks snapped, leaving her fugitive cousin stunned as she apparated away.

 **A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, so as you can see Tonks and Remus are heading down a bumpy bumpy road, and Sirius is still trying to get them together. But he's really failing miserably, isn't he?**

 **Well, out three other Founders have possibly found a soulution to finding Helga's Heir, but can they pull it off? Even if it means stealing from Snape? The Plot Thickens!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Now to answer some Review!**

 **Lady of Sign: You're Welcome :)**

 **Pau-Nya: You rock, seriously! I really appreciate your reviews, and I feel honored that you love my story so much!**

 **Skye: I know, Godric is not the voice of reason, but hey Harry sometimes is :) And WBMIMGT means: Wit Beyond Measure Is a Man's Greatest Treasure!**

 **Kristian: Well Crap, you guess the whole plot, how did you know about the Cheesecake Recipe!? Gosh, you even got the Inuit girl right, are you psychic?**

 **Xen84: Xen, Xen, Xen, you made me do a lot of thinking again.**

 **1\. First to answer your questions, It will only ever be the Founders memories that go forward in time because they cast the original spell, however if Harry and the others cast the same spell, their memories would also be preserved and sent forward as well. The Memory spell is Soul Magic, like how a horcrux is, in fact it's almost exactly a horcrux, the difference being that the memories of the Founders and the Hosts mesh.**

 **2\. So here's my response to the Moral Implications and such: The Founders were thinking of the greater good, they didn't think of themselves or their descendants (which is really wrong in my opinion) they thought of everyone else. But you're extremely correct when you say that what they did wasn't really moral.**

 **3\. They do get quite a few benefits! But with Pros indefinitely comes the Cons. The Descendants get the magical ability from the Founders so their magical cores expand, they get the knowledge on which most of the Hogwarts Curriculum was made up of (though yes, some of it I presume has changed), as well as two perspectives on issues, which can be helpful. Now the cons, The Descendants have to deal with the memories (and the feelings attached to them) that the original Founders had. That includes, centuries old disputes, romances, and everything in between, which really makes for interesting interactions between them.**

 **Xen, I love it when you make me think! Keep reviewing!**

 **Diananne: Lol, Godric is seriously never the voice of reason, but Harry can be logical sometimes :)**

 **Aciolympus: Thanks for the Review, and you keep on writing your fanfic!**

 **Lilly-Flower15: Thanks!**

 **()()()()()()()()()(**

 **You guys know the drill! Review! Fav! Follow! Show your love! Thanks so much to all of my readers, you guys always make me smile :) I'll update again soon, I feel inspired! Until Next Time! Feel free to ask questions and make me think!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Move over!"

"You're stepping on my robes!"

"Well it was your brilliant idea for all of us to go together, Sweetheart!" Draco snapped at Luna. The three of them huddled closer together, trying to all fit under the invisibility cloak. "I actual thought that I'd be the one to go, because in all honesty I don't trust you." She shot back.

"You don't trust me?" Draco asked, feigning a hurt expression. "No, as a matter of fact I don't." She snapped.

"Will you two stop bickering? Just because the cloak is invisible doesn't mean it's soundproof!" Harry hissed out.

"Do you keep this thing with you at all times, Gryffindor?" Draco asked, gesturing to the cloak. "You never know when you're going to need it." Harry said dismissively. "He has a point." Luna agreed.

"Keeping this thing around like a security blanket. I thought you were braver than that." Draco smirked to himself. "You're not helping us be quiet!" Luna shouted despite herself. "Neither are you." Harry whispered harshly and stopped walking, forcing the others to stop as well.

"You two need to work out your problems." Harry said, an air of authority surrounding him. "You need to stop being so… you." Harry explained pointing at Draco who gave a scowl in response. "And you need to stop feeding into him." He said while gesturing to Luna.

"Fine." They both grumbled. The three walked in silence, avoiding students when they came by, luckily most of them were in class. "How do you even know where Professor Snape keeps his private stash of ingredients?" Luna wondered curiously.

"Hermione made a polyjuice potion in Second Year." Harry responded quietly. "Now why would you need a poly-"

"Not important, Slytherin." He said cutting Draco off. They made their way down into the dungeons and soon came to Snape's classroom which was unfortunately full of students.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Luna asked with obvious concern. "We come back later, Sweetheart, not that big of a problem." Draco said bluntly. "I understand that, but I want to get it done, you know Helga and I were friends right? We became best friends when you decided to abandon all of us." Luna retorted.

"You just have to bring that up every time don't you, Sweetheart?" Draco snapped giving her a glare. "You left us when we needed you!" She sneered. "What you really mean is that I left you." He hissed like the snake he was. "I'm over you." She said, but unwillingly she had some tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall she would not let him see her weak.

"No you're not, you _**love**_ me, admit Ravenclaw." Draco smirked he liked watching her squirm. "You left me, you're in my past and I'll never, ever, love you." She said with such force that she silenced him.

How could someone talk to him like that? He, the great Salazar Slytherin as well as the pureblood Draco Malfoy, would not stand for it.

He gripped Luna's upper arm and spun her towards him, she looked at him in shock, and reached for her wand but Draco's hand stopped her. He pushed her out of the invisibility cloak and held her on the closed door of Professor Snape's classroom, causing a large bump to be heard throughout the dungeons.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at his electrifying blue eyes, they look as if there was a storm brewing in them, a storm that couldn't be silenced.

He leaned forward and attacked her with a rough kiss. She froze, she had forgotten the familiarity of his mouth on hers, his surprisingly soft lips working along with her own, in a dance of fire and passion. Her hands were still pinned on the wall, but the grip he had on her was all but gone. His cologne, no doubt expensive, filled the air and she savored the moment.

He broke the kiss and an evil smirk fell onto his face. Luna flushed red, how could she have let him do that? And having no other way to react she slapped him across the face, leaving a small red handprint on his left cheek.

Without saying a word she walked away from him. Feeling too many things at once she could barely see straight.

"Good going, Slytherin." Harry snarled and went after Luna. Though Draco knew he should feel remorse, he couldn't. He wanted her, more than he would admit.

 **AN: Hello! I am alive! Sorry I have been very busy with school and a lot of other things. So here is the long awaited chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please leave your Reviews they are the most amazing thing for a writer to receive! Follow! Favorite! Review :)**

 **Now to my lovely reviewers:**

 **Kristian: I am alive :) and the cheesecake recipe will come, just not in this chapter!**

 **Imketys: Thanks :)**

 **Pau-Nya: Thank you so much for the Fan-Art you are seriously an amazing artist! I was so inspired by your work (after I finally found it) that I had to write the next part of this Fan Fic.**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for being such great readers!**

 **Mischief Managed!**


	10. Update and Discontinued (as of now)

**My dearest Wrinn Wreaders,**

 **I would like to formally apologize for my very very long absence. I have been dealing with a lot of shit to be brutally honest. I don't want to go into detail because quite frankly I don't need to bore you guys with my sob story. Anyways, this story is now _Discontinued until further notice_. However I will keep it up for anyone who still would like to read it. I am hoping to maybe start a few other stories and actually finish them first before posting. Thank you all for being so supportive of my writing, it means so much more than you can ever know... I look forward to hopefully sharing new stories with you, sharing my new worlds I create in hopes of you all enjoying them.**

 **Thank you all for everything.**


End file.
